


A Fresh Face

by saturni_stellis



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a whole new meaning to Wellington boots, boot!kink, boot!worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Wellington likes to sample the men of his regiment, and Colonel De Lancey is more than happy to comply</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Face

**Author's Note:**

> I place entire blame on the JSMN kink meme and the Tumblr team!peninsula gang for this. I apologise in advance to the real Wellington and De Lancey - however these characters are based entirely on the ones that appear in the show/book. It's worth noting that I also based this off the presumption that Wellington didn't really know or have any acquaintance with our dear De Lancey before he was made Colonel. (Not beta'd so apologies for any mistakes)

Colonel De Lancey buys his way into the army.

 

Boys like him come in short supply; tall, young, sturdy and he looks good in a redcoat. He starts out well, and most of his regiment would argue that he deserved his title anyway, wealth or not. But they all know he wants what most of them want, a side seat next to Wellington. But Lord Wellington doesn't take his boys on without rigorous examination.

 

Those examinations come in all forms of tests. Trials of strength, wit... knowledge. Wellington wants the best. He deserves the best. Moreover he _needs_ the best if he wants to overthrow Napoleon... and that threat grows every day.

 

Now, in his room of the Marylebone Hotel, somewhere along the fifth floor well above the rabble of the other men and Government delegates, Lord Wellington sits comfortably on the edge of his bed, and studies his Lieutenant Colonel, fresh faced and not so much war torn as some boys his age already were.

 

He stands to attention, looking taller than perhaps he really is. He doesn't look Wellington in the eye but he is very aware of every movement His Lordship makes.

 

Wellington studies him closely before he leans back a little. This young boy seems eager, he thinks. Eager to please. With his big blue eyes and his cheeks flushed a rather delicate shade of pink. He was pretty, that was a certain. The men would be falling all over themselves for him. This amused Wellington a great deal and he had to stop himself from smiling, when De Lancey's eyes finally fell upon him. Perhaps he'd keep this one to himself for a while. Providing he impressed him of course. Some time had passed since either of them had spoke, and although the Colonel's stature had relaxed somewhat, he seemed to still have the air of subordination about him. A look as though he was quite prepared to take orders.

 

He shifted on his feet and licked his lips nervously before speaking. “Where would you like me my Lord?”

 

Wellington raised his eyebrows and his cocked his head down with a small jerk, indicating the space on the floor between his knees. He spread his legs just slightly as though to emphasise his point.

 

The Colonel came forward and slunk down onto the floor with an elegance His Lordship made note of appreciating. He moved like a sly animal in the grass approaching it's prey; carefully and quietly, shuffling forward to nestle between Wellington's thighs.

 

Before De Lancey could make another move, Wellington's hand was clutching his chin. He was gentle with him, almost ghosting his fingertips over those flushed cheeks of De Lancey's, forcing him to look up.

 

His Lordship noticed his eyelashes flutter as he blinked up at him. _Yes... very eager indeed_

 

“I could have any number of talented young boys who would be willing to take me into their mouths Colonel.” Wellington said quietly, watching De Lancey swallow. “You will have to work to impress me.”

 

De Lancey nodded slowly as Wellington's thumb came out to brush his bottom lip.

 

“Get to work.”

 

And he does. Unbuttoning his breeches with careful precision, he made fast work of it without fumbling. His long fingers gently toyed with the fabric, taking his time with each button so as not to tear them off.

 

Wellington doesn't watch De Lancey pull his prick out from beneath them. Instead he cocks his head to look at the opposite wall as De Lancey works him hard in his hand. It doesn't take too long before he's at least half erect. The Colonel has a skilled palm, moving it gently up and down. His grip is firm but not too tight, and he tugs at the end, forcing a small hum of approval from his commanding officer. He seems to enjoy generating this sound out of His Lordship, so he does it again, moving his thumb over to brush the head, circling it slowly as he maintains the steady rhythm of his palm.

 

Wellington feels his prick harden a little further. It's a pleasing feeling, to be pleasured by someone else's hand than that of your own. It had been some time since he'd had the privilege, and even more so from someone who seemed so desperate to please him.

 

And De Lancey _was_ desperate to please him. He could tell by the way his Colonel's breath had seemed to get a little faster as he watched his own hand in fascination. He licked his lips again, as though the prospect of having it in his mouth was positively thrilling.

 

Wellington moved, shifting his leg slightly so De Lancey's knees were resting either side of his ankle. De Lancey came forward again, closer so his chest was pressing against His Lordship's knee.

 

“Just my mouth, my Lord?” De Lancey said, his breath ghosting over the tip of Wellington's prick.

 

Wellington looked down, the sight of his erection, red and throbbing in De Lancey's hand causing him to gasp silently. “If you please.” he said calmly.

 

De Lancey looked up to meet Wellington's gaze, his eyes glazed with desire. “You could have me any way you like me, Sir. Whichever way.”

 

The prospect of that was extremely inviting, Wellington would silently admit to himself. Having De Lancey's head pressed into these nice silk pillows as he worked him open with his fingers. Yes, that plump arse would be inviting...tight and hot and _wet..._

 

“Another time perhaps.” Wellington said. He leaned back a little, expressing his wish for De Lancey to continue.

 

The Colonel moved forward on request, his stomach coming up tight against the edge of the bed as he took the first few inches of it into his mouth. Wellington carefully swallowed back any sound that was willing to escape, and merely let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as De Lancey's hand continued to stroke agonisingly slow strokes at the base of his cock.

 

It was a few moments before he took it whole. Opening up his mouth wide, relaxing his throat so he could take it deep, removing his palm so only his fingers held it steady as he moved his head up and down, up and down...

 

_God_... Wellington thought as a small sheen of sweat formed over his brow. He was _very_ good. He wouldn't praise the Colonel with words, but with a small jolt of his hips, up into De Lancey's mouth, so as to show the good work he was doing, to show how nice it was feeling.

 

De Lancey moaned at that, a low rumble of his throat that echoed around His Lordship's prick, causing a small shudder at the base of his spine. He took a moment to regain his senses, the last thing he wanted to do was come off too early, he was keen to make De Lancey work for it before he would give him the satisfaction of spilling over his tongue.

 

It was now, in this moment, as Wellington took in his surroundings as a point of distraction, that he noticed De Lancey's hips, moving ever so slightly against his shin. The movements were short and slow, in time with the strokes of his mouth, but they were firm enough to cause friction and Wellington came to wonder how aroused De Lancey was under his breeches.

 

There were a number of courses of action Wellington could take from here on... he could tell De Lancey to take care of himself on the floor in front of him. That would certainly bring Wellington close, studying his pretty Colonel as he convulsed into his own hand. But no, that would deviate the nice pressure of the mouth on his own prick, and that, he was very much enjoying.

He could tell De Lancey to stop. Watch him ache with arousal and desire for contact as he continued to suck him dry from his spot on the floor.

 

None of those options played out though, and instead, Wellington tactfully pushed his leg forward a little, the smallest amount, between De Lancey's hips so it was pressed quite firmly against the other man's groin. That got him another moan, and a harder suck as the light brush of teeth scraped along the length of him.

 

De Lancey moved with a little more pressure now. His hips jolted forward and his hands came up to clutch at Wellington's coat. Usually he would not permit such a thing, but he let it slide, just because the whole scenario was rather amusing.

 

Wellington jolted up again, forcing De Lancey to pull back slightly, if only because the movement choked him. But he persisted, and with it pressed harder against his Lordship's leg, breathing rather loudly through his nose. The noise was a nice accompaniment to the lewd sounds of his mouth against Wellington's cock.

 

De Lancey was quite obviously rutting against him now, without shame and making good work of scrunching his fists up into the fabric of Wellington's coat. He rolled his hips, causing another moan to vibrate through Wellington as he took in a short gasp of air.

 

He decided, then, it was time to speed the game along. He brought the toe of his shoe up so it tucked gently between De Lancey's buttocks, and administered some pressure so it pulled the Colonel forward.

 

De Lancey moved quicker, suddenly pulling his mouth away from Wellington's prick to gasp loudly, the sound of it tearing through the room.

 

“Ah... _ahh_...”

 

De Lancey was quite positively fucking His Lordship's leg now, unabashedly grinding into him, his head in Wellington's lap, panting quickly as he jolted forward a few more times before he spilled quite obviously in his own breeches. “My Lord...” he shuddered, still moving slowly, as he shivered through his orgasm. “Forgive me my Lord I..”

 

Wellington silenced him by grabbing a fist full of his hair that had become slightly damp on his head, and pulling him back so he could look at his face.

 

He looked a picture. His lips were pink, plump and wet with his saliva and the pre-come that had leaked from Wellington's own prick.

 

Wellington pushed his head back down onto his lap, letting De Lancey's mouth, slack and lazy, envelope him again. The Colonel allowed his head to be guided as Wellington's hand stroked through his hair, taking hold of the soft curls at the side of his scalp. His hips moved in time with De Lancey's mouth, having to aid him slightly as he gently fucked his face, sighing again as he felt his balls tighten and allowed himself to grunt as he felt De Lancey's lips tighten around him.

 

“ _Yes_...” Wellington whispered, half in appraisal for De Lancey, half at his own good work, and he spent into De Lancey's mouth, looking down to watch it spill out over his lips, before pulling his head back by his hair to watch the remains of it spurt over the Colonel's tongue.

 

They breathed for some time as De Lancey licked his lips, cleaning his own face of Wellington's remaining seed with his coat sleeve, as His Lordship allowed himself a few seconds of stroking his fingers gently through De Lancey's hair.

 

When he pulled his hand away De Lancey shifted back so his body was no longer pressed against Wellington's shin.

 

As he looked down at the rather debauched Colonel now, he noticed the rather obvious wet patch in his breeches and when he eyed his own boot he saw that some of it had soaked through onto the leather.

 

“I hope you intend to clean that up Colonel.”

 

De Lancey looked only slightly bashful as he nodded, moving to remove the boots from his feet. “Of course my Lord.”

 

When De Lancey was settled in the corner of the room on the chaise lounge, Wellington settled himself on the bed with a fresh glass of Port and observed his Colonel polishing his boots with a great degree of interest. 


End file.
